


whiskey kisses

by alileely



Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, mark and haechan get slightly too drunk in the afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Because this is exactly how Donghyuck and Mark wanted to spend the holiday — drunk, hysterical, and together.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	whiskey kisses

By 3:00 in the afternoon, Donghyuck and Mark were already way too drunk to care about getting noise complaints.

Neither of them knew when they had stopped drinking hot chocolate and popped open the Jack Daniels, but it just happened. One moment, they were snuggling on the couch, kissing away the foam from the chocolate drinks that clung to their upper lips.

Next thing they knew, they were both giggling uncontrollably, faces flushed from one too many glasses of whiskey. Mark wasn't really sure what they were laughing at anymore. Donghyuck had told a joke earlier, so maybe it was that. But that was hours ago and they were still laughing... It must have been a pretty damn funny joke, Mark thought, because they were tangled on the whiskey-stained carpet, just busting their lungs.

"You know, looking at you from this angle, you kind of look like Kim Soo Hyun," Donghyuck said, the top of his head, tilted up slightly to look up at him, directly in front of Mark's feet.

"What?" Mark asked, turning his head slightly and tapping his ear.

"I said, you look like Kim Soo Hyun!" Donghyuck yelled over Solomon Burke's voice just trying to sing _Cry To Me_ over the speakers. Mark frowned at the prospect as Donghyuck began to move his shoulders slightly to the beat, closed eyes and hands swaying.

"Really?" Mark asked, tilting his head sideways too far that he fell to the floor. "I don't think so."

"You totally do."

"That's because you're drunk, Hyuck."

"Oh, please," Donghyuck scoffed, legs moving his body around in half a semicircle so he was facing Mark. "Between you and me, I can handle my alcohol better."

"Someone lied to you," Mark pointed at him, smirking teasingly as Donghyuck continued to move his shoulders and waist to the music, eyes still closed, "because I'm very much sober right now and I can definitely say that you are drunk out of your mind."

"Bet you can't even stand."

"If I can stand, you have to twerk in the grocery next time we go shopping. For six minutes."

"So you want us to get banned from that grocery?" Donghyuck asked, causing Mark to erupt into hysterical laughter. There was only one grocery store that was within the distance that they were willing to go during shopping day, and they already had two strikes there.

The first time they had been caught making out in the candy aisle, and Mark had blamed Donghyuck entirely for being all up on him. Donghyuck would go on to tell all their friends, though, that the entire incident had been Mark's fault because _he_ was the one who pushed him up on the shelf and started kissing him like no tomorrow.

The second time was not their fault, but it had been their clever idea to bring Jisung and Chenle along and they ended up knocking over a shelf stacked with cereal boxes while playing a stupid game of hide-and-seek.

Mark's stomach twisted into tight knots as he struggled to breathe, laughter spilling from his lips until he couldn't even produce any sound; he was just wheezing at this point, tears in his eyes. It was so infectious that Donghyuck started giggling, which soon turned into full-blown laughter.

This bout of laughter didn't last long, however, as Mark pushed himself up, stumbling a bit and slapping Donghyuck's butt as he said, "Watch, I'm telling you I'm not drunk."

Donghyuck turned to lie on his back, eyes fixed on Mark as he wobbled to his feet. It didn't take long before his vision swam, like a camera going in and out of focus, and he plopped back down on the floor, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

He turned his puppy dog eyes on Donghyuck as he began to laugh, clapping in rhythm to the music. There was a crescendo to the song, indicating that it was finally coming to an end. Mark felt like the song had been playing for hours now, his sense of time being distorted in drunken laughter and magenta carpets, lost in fingers interlacing and the stirrings of a wish stuck somewhere between his throat and his chest.

Mark found himself starting to lean in, more trance-like than intoxicated, because Donghyuck was red-faced and laughing and just so, so beautiful. Their lips met in an explosion of colors, and Mark could taste the whiskey on his tongue, smoky caramel sin and cardboard magic.

Something about the way Donghyuck was looking at him made him want to dance with reckless abandon. That's exactly what he did, pulling Donghyuck up so fast that they both had to fight for balance, shaking through their laughter. To Mark's surprise, it was Donghyuck who had hooked an arm around his waist, cocky smirk on his face as his fingers with Mark's.

"Who's drunk now?" he asked, and usually Mark would wipe that smug smile off his face in a heartbeat. But _Can't Help Falling In Love_ was playing through the speakers, and Donghyuck's lips were really pretty, and Mark wanted nothing more than to be kissed silly.

"Kiss me."

Donghyuck smiled coyly. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Why should I do that?"

"Because," Mark started slowly, the spaces between syllables drawn out, "I'm drunk, and you're supposed to take care of people who are drunk."

"What if I don't want to?" But even as he says it, he's already moving closer and Mark could already feel his breath on his cheek, soft and fluttery. He was close enough to make Mark think he was going to get kissed, but he hovered just inches away, holding back, teasing.

Mark could so easily pull him by the neckline of his shirt, soft material crumpling under his hands as he crashed their lips together, greedy and desperate and insatiable. But he liked the restless ache that crept along his skin, enjoyed the want hitching in his throat. His voice was raspy when he asked, "What? Take care of me or kiss me?"

Donghyuck, at that moment, lost all grasp of self-control. But when his lips met Mark's, it wasn't in a crash; it was in a stumble, alcohol-dizzy and impatient, knocking their teeth together and making Mark giggle into the kiss.

Mark's laughter had seeped into Donghyuck, and pretty soon they were both kissing in a way that's more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they moved lazily together, Elvis Presley singing in the background.

It was the perfect holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!! Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. As usual, kudos are highly appreciated, and constructive criticism is especially welcome.
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
